Some things last a day, we'll last forever
by WolfArcana
Summary: Mello's memory is gone and Matt can't speak to him yet. With emails as their only form of communication, it is a struggle to introduce himself over and over again, keep his friend from panicking, spending several nights awake to keep him safe from Near and the Mafia while keeping the hospital pacified. He thought this ended when he left Whammy's house, but now it's worse and a lot


Chapter One

Somethings Last A Day

Different ending

Summary – Mello's memory's gone and Matt can't speak to him yet. With only emails as there form of communication keeping his friend from pancaking to introducing himself all the way the to pulling all-nighters in a row to keep him safe from Near and the Mafia while keeping the hospital pacified? He thought this ended when he left Whammy's house but now its worse and harder with a mass murderer on the lose but hey at least he can talk to Mello without bars in the way, right?

 **I do not own death note of the songs used**

' _I learned my lesson it left a scar '_

' _Dammit Mello what the bloody hell are you doing?!'_ SCREEECHHHH _! 'This is so not healthy on my tyres!'_

' _Your no good, your good, your no good baby your no good_

' _Now is not the fucking time Linda Ronstat!'_ Click beep "Deviced turned off"

' _Fucking about time, shitttt what am I gonna do! I'm still 5 minutes away!'_

" **Are you confused? Let's go through what happened before this did"**

Click click click "lame, game over."

' _NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA WOW! FANTACTIC BAYBE! DANCE!'_

' _What the heck?'_

 _As I stood up my back made a satisfying crack. Guess I'd been in that position to long. I put down the handheld PlayStation vita on the table besides where I had previously been sitting. My attention now held by something immensely more important. The song blearing from my laptop was one I had chosen to tell me if Mello had hit the secret emergency button on the phone I'd made. It must be an emergency possibly dire situation. I did my awkward shuffle faster towards the laptop. I had chosen this song because it annoyed Mello so he'd keep it at emergency's thanks to a threat including the song I'd made to him. If it was going, it meant it was important._

 _When I could finally see my computer properly, I felt my eyes widen in shock. It was telling me that the phone had been destroyed! Mello kept that phone close, same with his gun because he knew that I made it specifically for him to not be traceable no matter where in the world he was. When it came to technology not even L could beat me. L could keep up not beat._

 _I immediately tried logging into his mafia bases camera system since that was where the phone was saying it was last at. Before its timely demise that is. I was getting nothing, which I thought, at that moment meant one of two things. The first being that they were turned off. The second being, they were destroyed._

 _That was when I got information from the, what I call_ 'mother computer' _that I'd created for Mello and his Mafia 'friends'. It'd been destroyed! That finally got my ass in gear. I ran out without putting on my vest that was meant to hide my face, grabbed only the keys and the wallet, and hurled myself down the stairs of the apartment block and into my car._

" **And this is how I ended up here"**

 _Before I knew it, I was at the mafia base or perhaps it'd be better to say former mafia base. The place was in chaos and ruin. It was exactly how I imagined walking down a road in hell to look like. The place looked like an explosion had gone off and knowing Mello it probably had. Some of the once two-story building was on fire still. While some body parts had spread around the place still burning away._

' _I wanna gag. This smell is descasting!'_

 _The smell of burning fuel and flesh seemed to be spreading and that's when the reason why I had decided to get here as fast as possible crossed my mind. I panicked._

 _My knees went weak and I dropped as a puppet without its string attached with the thought that Mello was dead in the middle of the chaos. If it hadn't been hard to breathe before it was near impossible now. I started throwing up. To me it felt like I had just spent eternity in hell. In that place though it's possible I had._

 _That's when movement caught my eye. One of the concrete slabs where moved by what I assumed was a survivor. I heard him shout out to a man stumbling over using the larger slabs of concrete around the place as support. Another survivor? I couldn't quiet hear what was being shouted so I moved over slowly so as not to draw attention to myself. It seemed to work. I could now see that the man who had moved a concreate slab had another person underneath. The man underneath the slab looked like he was critically injured but I'm not a doctor. He looked bad to say as an understatement. The man standing over him was shouting that he was alive while his hand was up near his neck to what I hoped was to check his pulse._

 _When I heard that, I was filled with a newfound hope that Mello had survived. After all that man who looked to me critically injured was alive. Mello had to be too! I waited for whoever the survivors where to leave, I didn't know if they were with or against Mello but I knew Mello had more enemies than friends, I being one of them of course. Another eternity later and they were gone and I began my search._

 _By this point in time my sense of time had gone out the window entirely, I completely dedicated myself towards finding Mello, and eventually I did. Once again, I'm not sure how long it took me but when I did I almost collapsed. Then I met Mello's injures and it was as if I'd gotten an adrenalin shot._

 _He was covered in ash; his once straight blond hair was now burned at the tips with a massive burn all down the side of his left body. I couldn't see how much though. Not with the light, the ash, the smoke and the blood 'dear god the blood' covering him but I knew it was bad. Real bad. I don't know how but I was able to get Mello back to the car and in the front seat. I rolled it down so that the headrest would hit the back seat. I tried not to move him more than I absolutely had too. It was at that time I noticed that his leather had started to burn into his skin. I threw up all over again._

 _When I finally stopped, I realised that I hadn't checked if he was alive. The thought alone almost set me off into another release of my stomach fluids but I kept the urge down and then went to reach for the hopefully there pulse in his right wrist when I saw the small movement of his stomach and chest. It filled me with relief once again. Right up until I realised that I had to get him treated somewhere that wouldn't give his identity away to Kira or Near because there was no way I could help him. I didn't have any medical knowledge of the real world!_


End file.
